


Humans and Dragons

by Astralideas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dragons, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralideas/pseuds/Astralideas
Summary: They're all idiots He thought. He laid there as the tiny knights swung they're even tinier swords. They barely even scratched his pelt. He hadn't the faintest idea what he had done to arise their ire. He had been here for a week, wanting a place to settle down after his migration, and he had slept the entire week!





	Humans and Dragons

_They're all idiots _He thought. He laid there as the tiny knights swung they're even tinier swords. They barely even scratched his pelt. He hadn't the faintest idea what he had done to arise their ire. He had been here for a week, wanting a place to settle down after his migration, and he had slept the entire week!__

__His ear fins cocked down as he heard the lead of the army shouting. He had a gruff, accented voice and Balrath could barely him. With some mild straining and tilting his head he heard the chief “-You must leave this place you hear me! You're causing mayhem and fear you heinous beastly drake!”._ _

__Beastly? Causing fear? That simply wouldn't do. He stood up, his massive body making rumbles as his ancient bones creaked, well, ancient by human standards anyways._ _

__The humans scrambled back in fear. Honestly He thought As if I would risk hurting them and them sending a party of real wizards and warriors after me._ _

__“Stand back m-monster!” The chief screamed and waved his sword, a measly thing in all honesty no enchantments and barely the size of his tiniest claw._ _

__“First of all,” His voice rumbled deep and scratchy from disuse and much roaring and fire spitting, “My name is Balrath, not monster,”. He leaned his head down, bringing his head level with the chief's “Secondly, I mean no harm to your people. I merely wanted a place to settle down ‘till the next migration. Any mayhem or fear caused was an accident I assure you,”. Gods He thought That's the longest I've spoken in ages._ _

__“Uh w-well” The chief stuttered “B-be that as i-it may. You still have to l-leave,”. At the chief's words the soldiers tensed again ready to fight to the death if need be._ _

__Balrath sighed and said “Alright, I will pack up my treasure and leave. I promise I will be gone by dawn tomorrow,”._ _

__The chief nodded and started walking away. With a quick motion the rest of them followed._ _

__His entire body drooped and he struggled to begin packing as his mind moved to remembering the times when human and dragon were allies, friends even. All ruined by a few bad apples from both sides._ _

__Balrath eventually finished packing and, just like he promised for he was a dragon of his word, left before dawn. As he flew off into darkness he yearned for a better time, wondering if the two species would ever get along again._ _


End file.
